


Look Alike

by Serenity1



Series: Life [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Movie Reference, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John talks to Sherlock about Star Trek Into Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new one-shot to my series, "Life" Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock or Star Trek Into Darkness!!!
> 
> Forgive me for my grammar or if the characters are OOC...!

John Watson frowned as he looks at the television screen and at Sherlock who was typing in his laptop. 

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"That guy in the movie looks like you," John replies.

"What guy?" Sherlock asked as he looks up from his typing.

"Wait a moment," John said and the two watched the movie for a minute or two until John pauses it. "Him! Doesn't he strike a resemblance from you?" He asked.

Sherlock huffed, "Its just make-up. What movie is this?" He asked.

"Star Trek Into Darkness."

"What character does he play?" Sherlock asked intrigued.

"He plays the villain," John said as he looks at him.

"You're comparing me, to him?!" Sherlock asked as he went back to his typing.

"It's the way how he looks, Sherlock. He can be you're twin," John said.

"I don't think so, John."

"Think about it! He can be you're long, lost brother!"

Sherlock huffed, "I promise you, John, Mycroft is the only brother that I have," he said.

"If you say so," John replies with a grin as he went back to the movie and Sherlock didn't say anything else more.

Sherlock peeked at the television as John had his back turned on him, is it possible? He thought as he watches the movie silently, no, it can't be. Could it? He thought as he watches a moment before resuming his typing again.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like it? I bought the movie today! I hadn't watched it yet, but I will soon. Did you guys bought the gift set with the villain ship? I bought that one since it's with Benedict Cumberbatch on the front and the ship of his... XD


End file.
